fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
.hack
.hack is a multimedia franchise published by Bandai. Anime *''.hack//Sign'' a 26 episodes anime series originally aired from April 4, 2002 to September 25, 2002. **''.hack//Intermezzo'', first flollow-up OVA, released in 2002. **''.hack//Unison'', second follow-up OVA, released in 2003. **''.hack//Gift'', third follow-up OVA, released in 2003. *''.hack//Liminality'' an original OVA released in four parts within the games. Its episodes are: **''Vol. 1: In The Case of Mai Minase'' (with .hack//Infection) **''Vol. 2: In The Case of Yuki Aihara'' (with .hack//Mutation) **''Vol. 3: In The Case of Kyoko Tohno'' (with .hack//Outbreak) **''Vol. 4: Trismegistus'' (with .hack//Quarantine) *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'', a 12 episodes anime based on the manga of the same name, originally aired from January 8, 2003 to March 26, 2003. *''.hack//Roots'', series of games, a 26 episodes anime series that serves as a prequel to the .hack//G.U. games and was originally aired from April 5, 2006 to September 27, 2006. **''.hack//G.U. Returner'' a short follow-up to .hack//Roots that was made available only in Japan to people who completed all three .hack//G.U. games. *''.hack//G.U. Trilogy'' a computer-generated movie that retells the events of the three .hack//G.U. games, and was released on December 22, 2007. *''.hack//Quantum'' an anime mini-series only composite of three episodes, originally aired on November 11, 2010, February 25, 2011 and March 25, 2011 respectively. *''.hack//Beyond The World'' a computer-generated movie also known as .hack//The Movie, released only in Japan on January 21, 2012. Its Blu Ray release also includes .hack//Versus, playable on a PlayStation 3. Video games *''.hack//Infection'' (June 20, 2002), PlayStation 2. *''.hack//Mutation'' (September 9, 2002), PlayStation 2. *''.hack//Outbreak'' (December 12, 2002), PlayStation 2. *''.hack//Quarantine'' (April 10, 2003), PlayStation 2. *''.hack//frägment'' (November 23, 2005), a multiplayer online game. Online service ended on January 18, 2007. *''.hack//G.U. Vol. 1: Rebirth'' (May 18, 2006), PlayStation 2. *''.hack//G.U. Vol. 2: Reminisce'' (September 28, 2006), PlayStation 2. *''.hack//G.U. Vol. 3: Redemption'' (January 18, 2007), PlayStation 2. *''.hack//Link'' (March 4, 2010), PSP. Features characters from previous .hack games as well as the .hack//Link manga. *''.hack//Versus'' (June 28, 2012), PlayStation 3. A fighting game only featured in the Blu Ray edition of .hack//Beyond The World. Publications *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' a 22 chapters manga, originally published from July 30, 2002 to April 3, 2004 and released in 3 volumes in tankobon format. *''.hack//AI buster'', a novel that serves as a prequel to .hack//Signs, released in 2002. *''.hack//AI buster 2'', a collection of five short original stories, released in 2003. *''.hack//The World'', a series of three magazines, with Volume 1 released on January 15, 2003, Volume 2 released on May 26, 2003 and Volume 3 on April 22, 2004. *''.hack//ZERO'', a novel published in May 2003. *''.hack//Another Birth'', a four part novel released between 2004 and 2005. It retells the events of the three original .hack games. *''.hack//G.U. The World'', a series of magazines, considered the successor to .hack//The World. It ran for 12 Volumes, from November 26, 2005 to January 18, 2007. Many volumes included exclusive comics and novels, in detail: **''.hack//G.U.+'', a manga retelling of the game's events. **''.hack//GnU'', an original manga. **''.hack//4 Koma'', a series of gag comics in the Yankoma format. **''.hack//Cell'' an original novel, released separately in 2011. **''.hack//XXXX'', an un-canonical manga. **''.hack//Alcor'', a short original manga. *''.hack//LINK: Twilight Knights'', a three volumes manga released in 2007 that serves as a sequel to the G.U. series. *''.hack//Epitaph of Twilight'', an original novel in two volumes, released on April 26, 2008 and September 1, 2008 respectively. Card games *''.hack//ENEMY'' a collectable card game released in 2003. *''.hack//G.U. The Card Battle'' a collectable card game created by the original staff, released in 2006. Links to other series Category:Bandai Category:Namco Bandai Category:Series Category:Video games